pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Bastiodon
Vs. Bastiodon is the first episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 5/16/2017. Story A ferry sails across the ocean, with Ian and Crystal standing on the bow of the ship. Crystal is enticed by the entirety of the experience; the bobbing waves, the sea breeze and the Mantyke leaping out of the water. She turns and sees Ian trying to repress a smile, as she blushes and looks away. Ian: Never been on a ship before, huh? Crystal: Mm-hnn. This feeling, this is all so new! The only places I’ve ever been before have been Goldenrod City and Pallet Town. This vast ocean, it is so different! I, still can’t believe that this is happening. Or that you wanted to take me. Ian: Strong trainers need to get the chance to travel. The ferry pulls into the port of Canalave City, as Ian and Crystal disembark. Ian takes off in a direction, with Crystal spinning around to catch his trajectory. She takes off running after him, then causally walks alongside him. They pass by an old fashioned building, it being the Canalave Library. Crystal: Ooh! A library! Ian: Library? Crystal: You’ve never heard of a library? It is a massive storage of books, holding the history of the world. Professor Oak has such a collection of books on different species of Pokémon, legends, ideals. Oh, I would love to spend a day combing through those books! Ian: We can make a stop. After I beat the gym leader. Crystal: Huh? How do you know there’s a gym leader in this town? Ian points out into the distance, seeing a large building made of rock, steel metal plates and pillars, with a disk like roof on the top. There is a logo of a Pokéball over the cave entrance. Ian: Most of the gyms have that logo on the front. But mostly, only a gym leader would make such an odd building. That style means he was in a position of designing it. Most likely highly influential in the community or rich. No one can tell him what to do, and he wouldn’t listen anyway. Head-strong, passionate, high level. Building structure indicates of their Pokémon type. Most likely Steel with Rock as a support. Crystal stares at Ian in utter amazement, mouth small and eyes wide. Ian sees that she’s staring at him like that, getting an expression of confusion. Ian: What? Crystal: I’ve, never heard you say so much. Your ability of analysis is incredible! Ian: When you grow up on the street, you learn to notice these things. It takes some practice for me to express these things, and most of the time it’s too much of a hassle to actually do. Crystal: No wonder you’re such a powerful trainer. You can evaluate and read a situation perfectly! Ian and Crystal arrive at the entrance of the Canalave gym, where there’s a guard at the door. Ian: Excuse me. How many Pokémon are used in the gym battle here? Guard: Battles here are a 2 on 2 battle. Ian: I see. Where do you recommend catching Pokémon around here? Guard: The best place would be Iron Island. You can take a small ferry from the port to the island, get there in an hour or so. Ian: Great. Thanks. Ian turns and walks away from the gym, Crystal following. Crystal: So what? We arrive here just to leave? Ian: I only brought one Pokémon with me. In order to have an even chance, I need to catch another Pokémon. Build a bond by battle. Crystal: Why not call upon your reserves? Like with the Battle Frontier? Ian: That was different. Those trainers were Elite Four level. When challenging the gyms, I prefer to start back at the beginning, using only Pokémon I’ve caught in that region. The two approach the port, when a shadow forms overhead. The shadow gets bigger over them, as Ian looks up. Wingull glides down gently, her looking cheery. Wingull: Wing! Ian: Wingull?! Wingull makes it down towards their level, as she circles Crystal’s head. Wingull then lands on Crystal’s shoulder, nuzzling up to her. Crystal laughs at this, raising her hands to try and block Wingull. Crystal: (Laughing) Stop that! That tickles! Did you fly all the way after us? Wingull: Wingull, wing! Ian: Hey girl. Wingull flies off Crystal’s shoulder, landing on Ian’s. Wingull rubs up to Ian, him smiling. Ian: I thought I said for you to stay home. Wingull: Wing. Crystal: Hey, Wingull just crossed an ocean to be with you! You shouldn’t put her down like that! Ian: (Sighs) Right. Glad to see you, Wingull. Up for a battle? Wingull: (Determined) Wing! Crystal: Eh? Ian turns back around, heading back to the gym. Crystal: Oh! So this is what they mean. He changes direction on a dime! Ian arrives back at the entrance of the gym, the guard surprised. Guard: Back already? Ian: I’m here to challenge the gym leader. Is he here? Guard: Yeah. Head on in. I’ll message him. Just, be ready to cover your ears. Ian nods his head, heading inside. Crystal runs in afterwards. They arrive in the main gym, it being a rock styled field. Standing on the other side is Byron, who lets off a heart filled chuckle. Byron: BUH-WAH-HAH-HAH! Welcome challenger! I am Byron, the Canalave City gym leader! Ian: Like I said. Passionate. My name is Ian! And I challenge you to a battle! Byron: And I accept! Ian takes his position on the field, as Byron stands on the other side. A referee takes his position. Referee: This will be a 2-on-2 battle with no substitutions! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to continue! And begin! Byron: I love defense! Go Bronzor! Byron throws a Pokéball, choosing Bronzor. Bronzor: Bronze! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Bronzor, the Bronze Pokémon. They are found in ancient tombs. The patterns on their backs are said to be imbued with mysterious power. Ian: A Steel Psychic combo. Hm. Go, Cubone! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Cubone. Cubone: Cubone, bone! Crystal: So he brought Cubone with him. One of his least experienced Pokémon. Now I see what he meant about starting back at the beginning. Ian: Cubone, use Bonemerang! Byron: Gyro Ball! Cubone throws its bone, as Bronzor spins with a silver ring. Broznor spins forward, the Gyro Ball deflecting the Bonemerang. Bronzor charges in, as Cubone blocks the Gyro Ball with Headbutt. Cubone is blasted back, while the Bonemerang arches back and strikes Bronzor from behind. Cubone catches the bone. Ian: Bone Club! Cubone swings its bone, spiking Bronzor up into the air. Bronzor shakes its body, stopping itself and floating in the air. Ian: Bonemerang! Byron: Iron Defense, then Gyro Ball! Cubone throws Bonemerang, as Bronzor shines with silver. Bonemerang strikes it, but bounces backwards, canceling the rest of the attack and the bone falling towards the ground. Cubone runs to catch the bone, when Bronzor drops with Gyro Ball, slamming into Cubone from above and pinning it to the ground. Byron: Ha! You’ll have to be stronger than that to crack our defense! Bronzor rises off of Cubone, who gets up and retrieves its bone. Ian inspects the field, smirking. Ian: Cubone. Bonemerang! Byron: Gyro Ball! Cubone throws Bonemerang, as Bronzor dodges with Gyro Ball. Ian: Now, run! Use the boulders as cover! Cubone takes off running, zigzagging through the boulders on the field. Bronzor plows through the boulders, slowing down from each collision yet powering up. Cubone climbs up onto a boulder, Bronzor heading straight for the base. Bonemerang arches back, Cubone waiting. Crystal: What’s it waiting for?! Ian’s stare is harsh as ice, as Byron lets out a laugh. Byron: Playing chicken with us?! Go for it! Bronzor! Crush them! Ian: Now! Jump and use Bone Club! Cubone leaps into the air, catching Bonemerang and spinning along with it. Bronzor rises to match, as the attacks collide. The momentum and direction of the spin adds to Bronzor’s direction, sending it flying. Bronzor plows through the field, leaving a long rivet as it skips off a ledge, crashing into the wall. Bronzor drops, defeated. Referee: Bronzor is unable to battle! The winner is Cubone! Cubone: (Dizzyly) Cu. Ian: Nicely done, Cubone. Round two coming up. Byron returns Bronzor, as he howls in excitement and anticipation. Byron: Now that was something! You sure know how to plow through a field! Now, Bastiodon! Byron throws his Pokéball, choosing Bastiodon. Bastiodon: Bast! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Bastiodon, the Shield Pokémon. Any frontal attack is repulsed. It is a docile Pokémon that feeds on grass and berries. Ian: That thing looks strong. Cubone, go for Bone Club! Cubone: Cu. Cubone charges forward, slamming Bone Club into Bastiodon’s head. Bastiodon takes it without flinching, with no indication of damage. Byron: You can’t break that defense! Bastiodon, use Flash Cannon! Bastiodon opens its mouth, charging and firing a silver energy beam at point blank. Cubone goes flying and drops defeated. Referee: Cubone is unable to battle! The winner is Bastiodon! Byron: Buh-wah-ha-ha! What a shot! Now what will you do, boy?! Ian returns Cubone, as he smiles. Ian: Wingull. Wingull: Wing. Wingull flies onto the field, ready to go. Byron: Hm. Let’s see how this goes. Bastiodon, Iron Head! Bastiodon charges forward, its head surrounded in a silver aura. Ian: Wingull, use Water Pulse! Wingull takes flight and dodges Iron Head, it destroying a boulder. Wingull arches back around, firing a stream of water from her beak. Bastiodon spins around, the Water Pulse hitting its face. Ian: So its face is the shield, and they know how to protect the rest of the body. Wingull, use Water Pulse! Wingull forms Water Pulse, and fires Water Pulse, covering the floor with water. Byron: Flash Cannon! Ian: Dodge and use Shock Wave! Bastiodon fires Flash Cannon, Wingull dodging. Wingull’s beak glows yellow with electricity, as she fires a bolt of electricity. The Shock Wave hits the water on the floor, electrocuting Bastiodon as it stands there. Bastiodon howls in pain, as Byron smirks. Byron: Metal Burst! Bastiodon raises its head, as its howl becomes outlined in silver outlines, tearing through the room and shattering the rock field. Wingull is hit hard by it, crashing to the ground. Crystal: A Metal Burst! It returns any damage taken at double the power! I had only read about the potency of that attack! Byron: Finish it with Iron Head! Bastiodon barrels down the field at Wingull with Iron Head, Wingull standing back up. Ian: Wingull, Aerial Ace! Wingull takes to a run, then glides over the ground as she speeds up. The two go to collide, as Wingull disappears. Bastiodon stops the attack and skids along the field as it stops, searching for Wingull. Wingull stands on top of its head, beak aimed at its back. Byron: Shake it off! Ian: Shock Wave! Wingull opens her beak and fires Shock Wave into Bastiodon’s back, it howling from the damage. Ian: And Water Pulse! Byron: Metal Burst! Wingull releases Water Pulse, it forming all around Bastiodon. The water ripples and slams into Bastiodon, as it prepares to use Metal Burst. However, Bastiodon doesn’t attack, and eventually drops defeated. Referee: Bastiodon is unable to battle! The winner is Wingull and the victor is Ian! Crystal: Yes! You did it! Byron returns Bastiodon, bellowing with laughter as he crosses the field. Byron: You’ve got spunk, kid! Not only did you trash me in battle, you trashed my field in the process! Ian: You’ll have to repair it before your next challenger. Byron: You got that right! Now, I shall present to you, the Mine Badge! Byron holds out the Mine Badge, as Ian takes it. Wingull flies around the field, circling over Crystal’s head before landing on Ian’s shoulder. End Scene Ian is on the phone with Professor Oak, with Crystal standing off to the side with Wingull on her shoulder. Oak: I’m sending Wingull’s Pokéball now. I was greatly surprised when I wasn’t able to find her here. Ian: Thank you, professor. Oak: How is Crystal holding up? Crystal: Oh, I’m fine Professor! The transfer machine sends the Pokéball over, as Ian takes it. Ian: Thanks Professor. Got to go. Ian hangs up, as he turns to Crystal. She scratches Wingull under the chin, giggling. Ian: Crystal, think fast. Ian tosses the Pokéball towards Crystal, her gasping in surprise. She stumbles to try and catch the Pokéball, almost falling before catching it. Crystal: Huh? Wingull: Wing? Ian: Hold onto Wingull for me. Crystal: Eh?! But, but, Wingull is one of your main Pokémon! Ian: She’s bonded with you. You must’ve spent a lot of time together while at the Professor’s Ranch. Crystal: Uh, yeah. We were together a lot. Ian: Wingull crossed the ocean to be with you, not me. And I think Wingull will be happy to accompany you. Isn’t that right, Wingull. Wingull: (Ashamed) Wingull, wing. Crystal: Tha, thank you. Uh, Wingull. You ready? Wingull nods, as Crystal holds up the Pokéball. She returns Wingull, staring at the Pokéball. She lets out a sigh of relief. Crystal: I got, a Wingull. The next day, Ian and Crystal enter the Canalave Library, Crystal gasping with excitement. Crystal: This, is, incredible! Ian: I’m a man of my word. Tomorrow, we’ll move out. Crystal: Eeeeeehhhh! Thank you Ian! Crystal gives Ian a hug, as she runs off deeper into the library. Ian lets off a smile, as he wanders the library. Towards the entrance is a book labeled “Mythology of Sinnoh”. Ian takes the book and sits down at a table, opening it. Main Events * Ian and Crystal arrive in the Sinnoh Region. * Ian added Cubone back to his party, it being his only Pokémon. ** Cubone is revealed to know Bone Club. * Ian's Wingull follows them to Sinnoh. * Ian defeats Byron, earning the Mine Badge. * Ian gives Wingull to Crystal, seeing how they have bonded. Characters * Ian * Crystal * Byron * Guard * Referee * Professor Oak Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's, given to Crystal) * Cubone (Ian's) * Bronzor (Byron's) * Bastiodon (Byron's) * Mantyke Trivia * This episode is similar to Vs. Sandshrew. Ian arrives in a new region by ferry to a port town with a gym, and defeats the gym leader the same day that he arrives. * Ian choosing to bring Cubone with him is based off it being his newest and most inexperienced Pokémon. * Ian had never heard of a library before this episode. * Wingull has battled against 6 gym leaders in Ian's care, making her his most used Pokémon against gym leaders. * Wingull has several parallels to Dawn's Ambipom in the anime. Both are female Pokémon caught in previous regions and followed their trainer to Sinnoh. Sometime after getting there, they are given to a female travel companion. ** In this case, Ian gave Wingull to Crystal, instead of trading for something else. * Wingull is the first Pokémon of his that he's relinquished ownership of in any sense. * Byron's Bronzor is implied to have the ability Heatproof, due to being hit by Ground type attacks. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh gym leader battles